


He's Here

by fluffyskeleboy



Series: Where Hurt Lies [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Brutal Interrogation, F/M, Minor Character Death, Reader gets kinda beat, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyskeleboy/pseuds/fluffyskeleboy
Summary: Hey! This is bloody, be careful when reading.Don't mess with Mobs' wife.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Reader
Series: Where Hurt Lies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	He's Here

It’s strange not being able to see. Without sight, I can hear, feel, and smell so much better. The air has a damp feeling to it, the floor I’m sitting on is most definitely wet, I can feel the cold liquid on my skin and soaking into my dress. That’s a shame, I just washed it with soap today, something I usually can’t afford.

My hands are shackled together, sitting comfortably in my lap, I can also feel a separate chain on my leg, probably tethering me to the ground.  
I slowly exhale the musty air in my lungs. This is a bad situation, but at this point, it’s not the worst I’ve been through. Living with my love has put me in many dangerous situations, whether it be with humans such as I, monsters like him, or him himself. I’ve learned not to mind, he protects me from everything, even if it’s himself.

It was quiet as I mused, but slowly the sound of shoes on concrete got louder as whoever had taken me to this place got closer. Ah, my favourite part of these situations, interrogation.

The air leaves my lungs as I take a quick kick to the chest, getting slammed against the concrete wall I was once comfortably leaning against.

I hear two- no- three men chuckle as I try to pull my chained arms to my chest and gasp for breath. Tears unwillingly leave my scrunched eyes, absorbing into the fabric of my blindfold making my cold face warm for a cherished second.

“Mind telling us where Sans is, sweetheart?” Pathetic.

“He is my husband, not my dog. I do not keep track of where he goes.” That is the truth, although I do know he is nearby. I can feel his soul calling out for mine, my soul responds in pain. His speed doubles.

My long hair is grabbed and I’m pulled face-first into the wet concrete, my arms no help as they pulled under me. I’m lucky the floor was wet, my dress sticks to the back of my thighs, saving me from finite embarrassment. My face connecting with concrete makes a sickening sound, one of my teeth have broken.

“I’ll ask again. Where. Is. Sans.” Does he think hurting me is going to make me give him a real answer?

I spit out the blood filling my mouth and sigh. “You men are pathetic. Kidnapping me despite the knowledge that I am completely uninvolved in his affairs.”

My soul cries out for him, but I get no response. This will all be over soon.  
  
“Unchain her, it’s time for a different method.” They became irritated with me quicker than most. Although, the more they do, the worse their fates become.

The chains are still around my wrists, but my arms have freedom to move now. As I start to stand up, I get pulled to the ground once more; it seems I was right about the chain tethering me to the ground.

The men drag me across the floor by the chain, I can hear them laughing to themselves as they listen to my soft groans of pain and discomfort. Is this their other method? Drag me across the room till I talk?

Oh? No, apparently not.

Instead of cold wet concrete, I feel something still cold, but smooth. It feels a lot nicer against my skin; it soothes the areas of skin that are painfully stinging. 

The soothing is short-lived as I get roughly lifted and promptly thrown into, well, something.

I let out a shrill scream as I feel my shoulder move in a way it’s not supposed to, whatever it hit, it hit too hard.

I gasp and cry out trying to move my shoulder away from what it’s leaning on, away from those men, away from the pain. 

It _hurts._ It hurts _so much._ I want to be away from this place. Let me go, please, please! _Let me go!_

Warm liquid travels down my wrists and out of my mouth, snapping me out of my pain-filled craze. I recognise the feeling of pain in the middle of my cheek and on my wrists, I can feel the skin I peeled off under my nails and the feeling of flesh between my teeth. Cancel pain out with pain, damaging, but it’s how I’ve learned to avoid shock.

A freezing, wet, and most of all _terrible_ , feeling, hits me like a brick. I can’t block this out, I can’t ignore the pain and cold. The blindfold slips off; my soul gives one more weak cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A deep rumble of a growl is the sound I make before going for the kill. Usually. It gives the prey a chance to run because it wouldn’t be fun without the chase.

But this? This is a different matter. This is people breaking into _my_ home, breaking _my_ stuff, and taking _my_ **_wife_ **away from me.

This is personal. And just imagining their screams as I tear their throats away from their spine and _rip it from the sad sack they call a body,_ has me silently shaking with excitement. 

I approach the house my love is residing in. Unguarded, no cameras? _Perfect._

My love’s scent, goes- 

My soul stops cold. Her hp is critical- No- NO!

  
  


**_And the world turned red._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched the scene as if it were in slow-motion. A loud roar sounded throughout the house, the men frantically stopped their torture and reached for their weapons, but it was too late. 

**He's faster.**

The first one went down quick, blood spurting from his neck like a fountain of red. The second one went down, not dead, but a large red gap signified where his shoulder used to be. I watched him writhe on the ground in pain with glee. My love’s pure strength is what did the last one in. Sans latched his claws into the back of the man’s neck and slammed the unfortunate man’s head in with the wall.

It’s okay now. I’m okay. Slumping forwards, I let out a loud sob. He’s next to me within a second, speaking soft, kind words into my ear.

“it’s ok, sweetpea, it’s ok. we’ll get you nice an’ cleaned up an’ healed.” He lifted me gently and lovingly, and Stars, he’s so warm..

It’s okay now.

I’m okay now.

_He’s here._

**Author's Note:**

> I was posting to my WIPS work when I realised I never posted this? It's not the best, but it's pretty okay. I wrote it a long time ago.


End file.
